And Then I Met You
by xxBlackwoodxx
Summary: After the departure of the Ponds, the Doctor is deeply sorrowed. He can't stand the pain he feels inside himself. However, during stroll in the park, he meets a girl who is equally as damaged as him. Will they be able to fix each other in time? What about the swarm that plagues the Earth? Worse, what about an all-too familiar enemy? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor strolled through the park on an unusually calm day. His mind was buzzing with ideas of the places he could've gone with Amy and Rory...had he not lost them... He stopped, abruptly, squeezing both his eyes and his fists together. The familiar sting of tears hitting him like a burst of air. Harsh, and all too hard. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it, and destroying all the work he had put into his hair, only hours before. He sighed, heavily, and looked up at the sky, staring into nothingness. He shook his head.

"_Why_...?" He slightly pleaded, obviously oblivious to the humans' gazes as they cautiously walked past the Doctor.

One girl, however, slowed her pace. She gazed at the strange man, obviously distraught and anguished. She furrowed her brow, and tentatively walked towards him. This presented her with a few funny looks from the passing people. She dismissed this and reached a hand out. She tapped his shoulder, biting her lower lip. She wasn't sure what drove her to doing this, only she had seen this before. These...emotions...these were so dearly familiar to her, and she despised seeing the emotions displayed on others. She cleared her throat when she speculated that the man wasn't aware she had just touched him.

"Sir?" She whispered, her hand still on his shoulder.

He spun around, surprised, his face wet with tears, "Oh...uhm...hi, sorry..."

"No need to apologize, you were sad. I've been there, before." The girl smiled warmly, and offered the man a tissue from her bag.

He wiped his cheeks, tossing the tissue in a near-by waste-basket.  
"What's your name, then?"

"I'm Alana. Alana Blackwood." She said, giving a mock-curtsy.

The man chuckled, "Blackwood...sounds familiar for some reason." He looked at her for a moment. "Never mind that, I'm the Doctor."

"Well then, _Doctor_, since you look sad, how about I take you to get something to drink?" Alana suggested, giving a firm nod. It was obviously not a question, more like a statement.

The Doctor nodded, and walked beside her. He looked down at her, and raised an eye-brow. Why did she look so familiar?! He searched through recent and very distant memories, but was unable to find anything. He shook his head, dismissing all of his concerns and worries as they walked through the door to a small café. They sauntered up to the counter and Alana placed her hands on counter, leaning on it as she examined the menu above their heads. The Doctor bit his lip and watched as a barista walked over to them.

"Hi, would you like to order?" The barista's tone was highly too cheery, and to be honest, a bit annoying. So chipper, so happy to be there... He didn't understand any of it.

Later, after they had eaten, they walked out of the café, Alana talking about a part of her past. The Doctor listened aptly, surprised how much sorrow that could be in one's life. She didn't speak of her and her free, though. Obviously something she didn't like dwelling on. The only thing she did mention about him, was that he was a horrible man who never should have had children.

"My mother was always there for me. Even when she knew my dad was right, she sided with me. I don't know...she just wasn't fit for living in such a cruel world. I mean, she was a free spirit, a goddess full of life...full of love." Alana looked at the ground, a small smile over her pale lips, a spark in her icy blue eyes. "She ran out of the house one day, and was found by the police floating in a river. She was dead; killed herself. I don't think she really wanted it, but she couldn't handle my father."

The Doctor looked at her, and saw a tear slip down her cheek. He felt a sudden rush of sympathy for the girl, and enveloped her in a warm embrace. He squeezed his eyes shut, his chin resting on her head. She was only tall enough to reach his chin...short Alana. He sighed, and stroked her light brown hair. Running his hands through the elegant waves, that trailed to the middle of her back.

"Alana... People don't leave you. They never leave you. They are always there, somewhere, someway. They never stay gone, they are always with you. Whether it's in a _memory_, or in a _dream_. Or just a simple _saying_ that reminds you of them. They are there. Your mother is still with you." He pulls back, his hands on her shoulders, looking in her eyes. He smiled, slightly, and nodded. "I _promise_ you, Alana Blackwood."

Alana nodded, and let out a shaky breath. She wiped her eyes, patting down the stray hairs. She smiled at the Doctor, brightly. He had his way of comforting, even when there was still a sense of melancholy in his eyes. She sighed, and the Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He leaned close, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Alana, do you want to see something cool?" He questioned, looking ahead towards a strange blue box.

Alana nodded, and the Doctor gripped her hand, tugging her towards the blue box.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who, or Doctor Who itself.

A/N: Hello! This is the first time I've been able to really introduce myself. Anyways, this is my first fan-fiction. However, I've been in such an "author-y" mood, that I've decided to write none other than a Doctor Who fan-fic! Please enjoy chapter two of 'And Then I Met You'. Review, comment, favorite, and follow. Or just one, it doesn't matter to me.

* * *

As they entered into the blue box, Alana gaped. She spun around and let out a laugh. She turned to face the Doctor, and gripped his shoulders. Alana was at a loss for words, immediately dumbstruck. She pinched her lips together, the ends tugging upwards, as she gazed at the Doctor. She slowly let her hands hang by her sides, and then dashed out of the box. She ran around the sides, knocking on the blue wood and running her palms along the smooth texture. When she emerged, she fastened the doors, and leaned against them. The Doctor stated at her, his hands clasped and waiting for any passing comments.

"It's...something different!" Alana exclaimed, giving a reassuring nod. "And it is definitely _very_ cool!"  
She giggled slightly, walking up the walk-way to the Doctor. "What does it do?"

"_First_, she's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's a whole other dimension crammed into a wooden covering." He grinned, a sense of satisfactory flashing in his eyes. "It's a roller-coaster!"

He jogged to the console, pressed buttons, and pulled levers while he danced around the metal structure. He then stopped at one side, his hand hovering over a certain lever. He motioned for Alana to venture towards him, and pull the lone lever.

"What will happen? What does it do?" She asked, an excited smile creeping across her lips, a wild look in her eyes.

"I told you, Blackwood, it's a roller-coaster. Now pull the lever." He said in a low, ecstatic voice. He grinned, and watched as her hand hovered over the lever.

She gripped it, waiting a few cautious seconds, then yanking it back, and up again. The TARDIS jerked, causing the two of them to fall back. The Doctor immediately grasped the handles, while Alana fell back against the railing. She grinned, amazed, and listened as the TARDIS made a whooshing noise. And then...it stopped. The Doctor turned and shot a wink at her, then walked down to the doors. Alana followed after him slowly, unaware of what had just happened.

"The TARDIS is able to travel through time and space. She can move, excite, and initiate so much wonder. In other words, she is..._mine_." He paused, glorifying the fact. Soaking it in. "Outside those doors, is the birth of the universe. Not your universe, though... The birth of the universe in Galaxy X, right beside Constellation Bolberious."

Alana's eyes widened, surprised that she was going to see something no other human would be able to see. She peered at the Doctor as he placed his hands on the doors, and pulled them open. Outside, was a bundle of different colored lights, multiple rocks cascading into each other. An alien sun lit up the sky, almost urging everything to go its own way. It was tender, and caring. Not harsh like she expected it. A large grinding sound emulated throughout the sky, and an explosion occurred. It wasn't blinding, wasn't loud, but it was beautiful. The bits of rocks merged together, light flowed into them and filled the mass with an abundance of color, adding basic needs of life. Ground, heat, cold, water... It was..._life_. And it was so overwhelming.

Alana felt fresh, hot tears roll down her cheeks, and she let a smile spread on her face. She let out a breath, intrigued by all of...this! The Doctor turned, and peered at her, thinking it might've been just a tad too much for this girl.

"I'm sorry, Alana... I didn't... I thought-" He stammered, before Alana interrupted.

"No, I'm not crying because I'm upset, Doctor. I'm crying because it's all so...full of hope. Full of everything. It's a new home being created for those without a home. It's new life." She looked up at him and nodded. "It's beautiful. Thank you, really."

The Doctor smiled, glancing down at Alana. When everything had found its way together, he clamped the doors closed. They stepped over to the console, and held the railing as they traveled back to where they had come from. London 2013.

When they landed, Alana sighed, and made her way to the door. She opened one of the doors before casting her gaze back to the Doctor, "Thank you, Doctor."

With that, she walked out of the TARDIS, leaving behind a somewhat...melancholy Time-Lord. The Doctor frowned, and looked down at the controls. He flinched as something in his pocket heated up, slightly burning his leg. He yanked the black wallet out, and blew on it so it would cool down.

"Well, hello there. What trouble do you have for me today?" He questioned the psychic paper which he held in his hands.

He flipped it open, and quickly read the paper, one eye-brow quirking upwards. He lifted his head, and shoved the paper back into his pocket. Without a second thought- which might've stopped him- he ran towards the TARDIS doors to find Alana Blackwood. However, he didn't have to travel too far. As soon as he burst through the doors, he heard the girl gasp, and spun around. She had been leaning against the wooden door, apparently. Amused, he grinned broadly and clapped his hands together.

"There is a mystery that has to be solved, Blackwood. Want to help?" He asked, excitedly, and she nodded.

With a smile slipping across her features, they dashed back into the TARDIS, and disappeared from the park in London. The Doctor looked at the screen attached to the console, and frowned a little when they landed. They were miles away from where they were supposed to be! Never-the-less, he walked to the doors, and opened them. Alana walked over, about to take a step outside, when the Doctor grabbed her arm, pulling her back in. He shook his head, and pointed at the ground, or where it was supposed to be.

When Alana followed his gaze, she saw there was a large, gaping hole. And she almost walked right over the edge! Her eyes widened, and she looked back at the Doctor.

"What do we do, then?" She wondered aloud, as the Doctor took out way appeared to be a screwdriver. Although, it wasn't exactly...normal. It lit up, buzzed, and all other sorts of alien things.

"Sonic screwdriver." He said, holding the mechanism up once he saw Alana's questioning look.

He waved it around at the hole, and flicked it up, gazing into it. Apparently he could read it...or he was trying to seem impressive. Either way, it didn't exactly matter t the moment.

"It's only one-hundred feet down, so..." He started, not finishing his sentence.

"We jump?" Alana questioned, unbelieving. She let out a breath, and shook her hands.

"We jump." The Doctor confirmed, and took Alana's hand so she wouldn't be any more terrified than she already was.

"Geronimo..." He said in a low voice, as they leaped forward, and into the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who, or Doctor Who itself.

A/N: Hi, everyone! PM me of you have any ideas or any plot twist you might want to see in the future chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor groaned, opening his eyes. He sat up, and inhaled sharply as pain ripped through him. He looked down at himself, or at least _tried_ to. It was incredibly dark, so he couldn't see a thing. His hand flew to the back of his head, frightened he may have wounded it. No blood, that was good. Maybe he just tapped it on a rock, or the ground when he and Alana had jumped into the hole. _Alana_... Where was she?! The Doctor scrambled to his feet and turned his head around. It was futile, seeing how there was no light in the hole. He ran his hands over the rocky walls, feeling his way around.

"Alana!" He shouted, hoping she was conscious so she could reply. He pinched his lips together, and found an opening in the hole. A tunnel.

He knew that Alana could still possibly be on the ground, unconscious, but he had to find a source of light to find her. He took one look back at the blackness, and then wandered into the tunnel. He felt along the wall until he saw a dimly lit room. He took a tentative step inside, and gulped. He peered to the side of the room, and was barely able to make out a control desk. He ran over to it, flipping familiar switches, and pressing a large button.

After he pushed the button, lights everywhere burst to life. Light filled every crack, and every corner. It flooded the Doctor's eyes harshly, and he squinted, cringing. When his eyes adjusted to the harshness, he looked around.

"_Doctor_."

He heard a voice, and spun around trying to locate the source. He gulped once more, and tried to regain his composure. He spotted a door across the room, and he wasn't sure, but he was almost positive it hasn't been there a few moments ago.

"_Doctor_."

There was that voice again! The Doctor dashed to the door, flinging it open. Inside, were monks. Hooded, silent monks. _Headless monks_. The Doctor's eyes widened as he slowly retreated. He needed to find Alana, and he needed to find her _now_. He spun on his heel, and flew from the room. He heard the foot-steps of the monk behind him, but that wasn't what had him frightened. It was the thought of the woman that followed. Especially with headless monks. Madame Kovarian was what had him frightened. Or, more or less, the thought that he had left Alana Blackwood vulnerable and all alone. He turned down the tunnel that led into the hole, begging that she would be there. He felt tears sting his eyes as he thought of losing someone else, or having their lives ruined because of him. He couldn't bare it, _couldn't_..._wouldn't_ let it happen. Not anymore!

When he entered the hole, he saw Alana lying on the floor, unconscious. She was probably injured during her fall, just as he was. Hopefully, though, it wasn't a serious injury. He knelt beside her, holding her in his arms, protectively. He wasn't going to Madame Kovarian near this girl. She stirred, squeezing her eye-lids together, and then her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at the Doctor, and smiled, warmly.

"Hi." She chuckled, giving a mock-wave.

"Hello, Blackwood. Welcome back." He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He helped her stand, but kept his hand on her elbow, for she was a bit woozy. She had knocked her head pretty hard on the ground, when she landed. That, he would get checked out once they were back inside of the TARDIS. The Doctor peered up towards the opening above them and sighed wearily. He hadn't a clue on how they were supposed to get out.

"Doctor, who is she?" Alana asked, her voice slightly shaking. She pointed to a woman with red curly hair. Her lips were plastered with a very dark shade of purple. The same shade colored her blazer and skirt. She had deep wrinkles around her lips and eyes, make-up had obviously been applied in an attempt to cover them. She wore a black eye-patch that covered her right eye.

"Madame Kovarian." He said, her name leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

"It's good to see you again, as well, _Doctor_." The woman spat, bitterly. Her gaze settled on his face. "I see you've ran into my friends, then?"

She was talking of the headless monks. The Doctor nodded, and as if on cue, they entered and filled the entry-way to the tunnel.

"I see you have a new friend too, Doctor." Madame Kovarian stated, peering at Alana.

"What's it to you?" Alana remarked, her hands on her hips. Her cockiness showing.

"She's as broken as you, Doctor." Madame Kovarian turned to face the Doctor, once more. "Maybe a little less. Alana Odette Blackwood. Mother died when she was only thirteen. Her father was the biggest drug dealer in all of London."

Alana tensed, her breathing becoming shallow. How did this woman know that about her? She hadn't told a soul about this, not once! She bit the inside of her cheek, and frowned.

"You leave Alana alone, Kovarian! You have no business with her!" The Doctor shouted, his voice raising.

"She never understood why everything happened to her. One day, her life was happy and full of love. The next, she and her father lived on the streets, robbing houses, selling drugs, stealing from stores. Mugging innocent people for the things they needed. The things they wanted." Madame Kovarian went deeper into Alana's past. Something Alana wasn't particularly proud of.

"I didn't want to... He...h-he force me, made me do it! I didn't _want_ to!" Alana shouted, tears streaming down her face. She put a hand over her mouth, suppressing a sob.

"Stop it! Kovarian, leave her alone!" The Doctor demanded, anger rising in his voice. This girl was very broken, like him. He wasn't going to let her become even more broken. He would protect her from these people. From her past. At least, he would try.

"Monks." Madame Kovarian flourished her hand towards the pair, and watched as the monks advanced towards the Doctor and Alana.

She came here for something, and she was going to get it.

The monks formed a circle around them, Kovarian standing outside of it, watching very jovial. The monks pulled swords from their robes, holding them out. The circle tightened, and the monks began chanting words, "_Tick, tock goes the clock, he cradled and he rocked her. Tick tock goes the clock, even for the Doctor._"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Doctor Who, or Doctor Who itself.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest. I'm watching old Doctor Who episodes, and it is _very _distracting. Maybe I'll write a longer one later, who knows... Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Alana gripped the Doctor's hand, and turned her head to look at the enclosing circle. Dread filled her instantly as she caught sight of the swords, electrifying. She whimpered, then quieted. She didn't want to burden the Doctor with her fear, much less herself. Alana bit her bottom lip, attempting to form a valid plan of escape. They couldn't climb up, that was futile. They could drop down, there wasn't anything but Earth beneath their feet. Their best chance of escape was to try and break through the circle. Without getting killed, at least. She looked t the Doctor, who in return, looked at her. They nodded, obviously thinking the same exact thing.

The Doctor reached in his pocket, and scrambled to find his trusty sonic screwdriver. When his hands clasped around it, he yanked it out, and pointed it towards the opening above their heads. A shrill noise was sent through the tunnels, and out into the hole. The headless monks dropped their swords, having not been immune to this noise even though they had no ears to hear it with. They dropped to the ground though, still affected by it. The Doctor and Alana took this chance, and dashed past the circle and past Madame Kovarian.

"Doctor! Come back here! Bring my prize back to me!" Kovarian shrieked, infuriated. Her heels clicked along the stone ground as she quickly stomped after them.

"Don't turn around, Blackwood. Just keep running. No matter what happens! _Keep. Running_." The Doctor commanded, pushing her along.

"What about you, Doctor?" She whispered. "You can't face those things, by _yourself_!"

The Doctor smirked and straightened his red bow-tie, "You'd be amazed."

He hugged her slightly, planting a reassuring kiss on her forehead. When he saw her dash down the tunnel, he turned around, walking out to face Madame Kovarian. When he was face-to-face with her, she scowled. Kovarian placed her hands on her hips and looked the Doctor directly in his eyes.

"Decided to stop running, Doctor?" She taunted, her voice slightly hoarse from yelling at him.

"I've never stopped." He admitted. "I'm just protecting those who need protecting, now."

"How can you protect something that isn't there? Hm?" She smirked, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers against her fore-arm, lightly.

"What do you-" His sentence was cut short by a scream coming from the direction of where he had just watched Alana run to. He faced Kovarian and with a heated look in his eyes, he cried, "You _savage_!"

Madame Kovarian snickered as the Doctor raced to find Alana. His hearts pounded with exertion as he forced himself to run as fast as he could. He promised he would keep her safe! He ran to the dead end, and saw a hologram of Alana. She stood there, her breath retreating her lungs in short, shaky puffs. Her eyes were towards the Doctor, but she couldn't see him. They seemed to look _through_ him.

"Alana... I am so..._so_ sorry." He said, his hand attempting to rest on her cheek, but waving through her.

The hologram of Alana shimmered, and she whimpered, turning her head to the side. She cried out, shielding her face from whatever she saw.

"Please! Stop it, leave me alone!" She shouted, pain in her voice. "Doctor, help me! Please, Doctor!"

Alana let out a shriek as her hologram blinked and then disappeared. The Doctor stared at the spot where the hologram was, no emotion on his face. He turned away, and stared ahead as he sauntered away, and into the room he had used to turn the lights on with. In that room, was a teleport. He used that teleport to travel up to the TARDIS.

He jabbed in buttons, hoping that she was where he thought she was. He looked ahead, at the doors, and gripped the lever, and pulled it down with a certain amount of force. After a few seconds, he pushed it back up and then listened as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex. The only thing pushing him forward, was the thought of Alana at Madame Kovarian's hands. Alone, and vulnerable.

Madame Kovarian had just taken someone he liked. And that...was _not_ a good place to stand.


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N**: It would be really nice if you lot who read this, could maybe write a review for the story, or only one of the chapters. It would mean the world to me. And to 'Ghost in the Computer', thank you for being my first review! It really made me chipper! Anywho...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Doctor Who, or Doctor Who itself.

* * *

Alana ran in no particular direction. He hadn't told her where to run, he just said for her to run...and so she did. She came to the end of one hall, and turned to find a different path. However, when she turned, a headless monk stood in front of her. From behind it, came three more and they began to circle her. The circle became unbearably tight, and they reached out for her. One grabbed her arms, and she let out a terrified scream.

Then...she was in a room. A metal slab loomed in the middle, connected to -what she presumed- a heart-monitor. Straps hung from the side of the table, and a cat-scan was in the farther wall. She looked around and spotted several medical instruments and let out a sob. A camera flashed above her and shone a light over her. In front of her was a hologram. A hologram of the Doctor.

He stood, no emotion on his face. He was watching her, almost as if he was in the room with her. Alana felt tears running down her cheeks, and her breaths came out shaky and shallow.

"Alana... I am so...so sorry." His hologram whispered. His hand attempted to rest on Alana's cheek, but it went through her.

A door to her right slid open, and Madame Kovarian entered. With her, she carried a syringe. It was filled with a misty, purple liquid. Almost the same shade as Kovarian's lipstick. Alana whimpered, and let out another sob. She shielded her face using her arms, and cringed away from Madame Kovarian.

Madame Kovarian held out the syringe as she came closer, and Alana called out, "Please! Stop it, leave me alone!"

Alana glanced back at the hologram and shouted at it, "Doctor, help me! Please, Doctor!"

Then...the hologram blinked and disappeared.

Alana looked back at Madam Kovarian and the two headless monks, entering behind her. The headless monks went ahead of Kovarian, and walked over to Alana. They lifted her, paying no mind as she fiercely struggled. They laid her on the table, holding her down as they strapped her to it.

Madame Kovarian swaggered over, the syringe in her hands. She poised it over the vein in Alana's neck, and plunged the needle in. Alana screamed as Kovarian pushed the liquid into her vein. She instantly felt a rush of pain. It was like her whole body was on fire, hot and overwhelming. She clamped her mouth shut after she discovered she couldn't control her voice. It wouldn't come back to her, no matter how hard she tried. She stared at Madame Kovarain, unable to move her muscles, either. She could only think, and even that was a huge accomplishment, at the moment.

"My puppet. You are my puppet. My weapon. His beautiful lie. His ending." Madame Kovarian smiled, and then cackled. Her first attempt at using a "human" as a weapon had failed. She was in control, even though she had been born with a purpose. This girl...she wasn't even human. Nothing near it, and she wasn't in control anymore. She was just a mere shell, Kovarian was in control of this one.

"Do you remember who you truly are, Blackwood?" Madame Kovarian paused. "You, Blackwood, are the..."

* * *

The Doctor swaggered to the TARDIS doors after the ship had landed. He threw them open, and paused. He stroked the blue wood as an apology for his recent aggressiveness towards her. He didn't realize, until now, how he must be making her hurt. He was angry, and upset. She had to have taken a toll because of him.

"Stay safe, old girl." He whispered to his loyal, and lovely TARDIS, before securing the doors.

He walked through the familiar halls. The halls of Demon's Run. Why Madame Kovarian and her minions decided to venture back to this desolate site, he hadn't the faintest clue. It was obviously right in front of him, but he couldn't figure it out.

He placed a hand on the wall beside him, and watched a a pair of headless monks passed by without noticing him. The Doctor found a door that housed several animals, and grimaced. Inside, he saw a cat...or at least a at body. The head was a head of a toad, with several eyes patterned all around the head. It was deceased, he could sense it. He squeezed his eyes shut, and placed his hands on the door, in a sort of...attempt to honor the dead.

He walked on, though, until he came upon a camera room. He checked the room through the small window, and to his amusement, it was empty. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out, and pointed it towards the door's lock. When he pressed down, the claw opened, the green light shone brightly, and that sweet buzzing sound, music to his ears. With a flash and a click, the door unlocked. He dashed inside, immediately checking every screen in hopes he would be able to track down the room which held Alana.

On one screen, he saw Alana strapped down to a table, her eyes glazed over. She stared ahead at Madame Kovarian. That beast, that savage, that... He listened for one moment, to what Kovarian was telling Alana. His eyes widened at what she told her.

"Alana Blackwood, also known as _Akryotic Blackwood_." Kovarian snickered. "The very last, and the lost _princess_ of the old empire of _Gallifrey_."

"_Blackwood..._" The Doctor thought. "_That's why it sounded so familiar..._"

He wiped his palms on his pants before scrambling out of the camera room and towards the room which inhabited Alana. He surged forward, and then...stopped.

There, before him, stood Alana. She looked cheerful, and..._safe_!

"Hello, Doctor! Ready to go? Madame Kovarian said she gave up." Alana commented, a smile plastered on her lips.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh! Game-changer, right there! I hope this longer chapter made up for last night's shorter chapter. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
